<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contemplation by Vee_is_typing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531009">Contemplation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_is_typing/pseuds/Vee_is_typing'>Vee_is_typing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Mention of past characters - Freeform, Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, and yaz interrupts, no beta we die like men, quiet moment on the tardis, the doctor thinks about jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_is_typing/pseuds/Vee_is_typing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><br/>“Doctor, what are you worried about.” Yaz interrupted “You’ve been quiet for a week now. Was it something to do with the Judoon? ‘Cus we told you we were on your side, promise.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“No, not really” The Doctor lied. Then remembered she had promised to herself two nights ago to stop doing that, and corrected herself. “Well, kind of. Jack Harkness.”<br/><em></em></em><br/>------<br/>After the events of Fugitive of the Judoon, the Doctor has a moment alone to think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contemplation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look okay this probably could do with some work but I wanted to throw this out before the next episode comes out and fucks up any continuity of this. I'm hoping to kind of expand on the idea of Yaz-questions-the-doctor-about-her-past in the future, so this might become a series. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late now, the rest of the fam having decided to go to bed a few hours earlier. Not that the Doctor had of course- timelords rarely needed to sleep (although trying to explain that to Yaz was difficult). There were far better things the Doctor could do with her time than lie on a mat and hallucinate.</p><p>Such as pondering a message from a certain Captain Jack Harkness. Now that was a name the Doctor hadn’t heard in a while. When was the last time she even saw him- must have been back when she was still spiking up her hair with mountains of hair gel. That would of been the 10th, 11th regeneration? Ah, yes, it was, she remembers now it was after that unfortunate business with the master-</p><p>Point is that even though they are two not-quite immortals, they haven’t seen each other in a while. The Doctor wonders if he still looks the same. She knows, of course that he’d eventually turn into the Face of Boe, but how far into his own timeline has she got? He had admitted to finding grey hairs the last time they were in Cardiff, so she tried to imagine Jack with a shock of white hair and found she couldn’t. Jack was one of those people which seemed forever young,in both spirit and looks. </p><p>If only she could be as well, she thought wryly, remembering her last face.</p><p>“Doctor?” Damn, Yaz must have heard her thinking. The Doctor doesn’t know how Yaz does it, but she seems to have a special “The Doctor is in a mood” sensor. Not that The Doctor was in a mood, it’s just that humans didn’t understand when things need to be thought.</p><p>“Why aren’t you in bed?” Yaz said, her brow furrowing</p><p>“I could say the same for you” The Doctor shot back “You humans get horribly cranky with no sleep, and I can’t have a cranky fam.”</p><p>“Oh alright then” Yaz scoffed “I only came to check if you were off sulking”</p><p>The Doctor definitely needs to investigate into that sensor.</p><p>“I don’t sulk Yaz, I was thinking.”</p><p>“‘Bout what?”</p><p>“Oh uh, where we should go next? I know this one brilliant planet I haven’t visited in a while, tell me what are your thoughts on a visit to Florana? Lovely place, ever so relaxing… rather rude tour guides though-”</p><p>“Doctor, what are you worried about.” Yaz interrupted “You’ve been quiet for a week now. Was it something to do with the Judoon? ‘Cus we told you we were on your side, promise.”</p><p>“No, not really” The Doctor lied. Then remembered she had promised to herself two nights ago to stop doing that, and corrected herself. “Well, kind of. Jack Harkness.”</p><p>“The one who kidnapped me, Graham, and Ryan?”</p><p>“That’s the one.”</p><p>“Well what about him?”</p><p>“It’s just that.” The Doctor sighed and shifted her position slightly “Why now? The last I saw of Jack was about 2 regenerations ago. So why make a sudden reappearance now?”</p><p>“Well,he had a message he gave us, the-”</p><p>“The lone cyberman, yeah.”</p><p>“What is a cyberman?”</p><p>“Cybermen are you lot. Humans. Or at least they were at one point. They ripped out their brains and put it in husks of steel, so they needn’t feel anything. They are ruthless, dangerous, killing machines.”</p><p>“What, and people chose to do that to themselves?” Yaz gawked.</p><p>“No.” The Doctor snapped a bit too aggressively. “The highers ups usually, yeah. But the lower ranks, the fodder. Well, you need to make an army somehow.” She fell silent, lost in the past for a second. “I don’t like cybermen. Nothing good ever comes of them.”</p><p>“They sound horrible.” Yaz put a comforting hand on the Doctors shoulder “‘Least we know there’s only one of them.”</p><p>“Maybe for now” the Doctor thought out loud “But not for long, they’re like rabbits, never stopping. They’ll convert anyone in their paths. Even tried to do it to me once.” Yaz shivered.</p><p>“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”</p><p>The Doctor just smiled, sadly. I’m not the one who needs protecting. “Thanks, Yaz”</p><p>“No problem, Doctor. I know you’d do the same.” </p><p>She flinched, involuntarily. Bill-</p><p>“‘Course.” The Doctor  quickly stood up and walked over to the control panel, examining random screens. “You better go back to bed Yaz. No doubt we’ll be running away from some monster tomorrow.”</p><p>Yaz laughed “Trouble does always seem to find us, huh Doctor?”</p><p>The Doctor smiled, and pulled a random lever on the control panel. “It sure does.” They fell into a comfortable silence.</p><p>A moment passed.</p><p>“Doctor…” Yaz said.</p><p>“Yeah?” The Doctor said, glancing up from some planet she was analysing. </p><p>“Jack, he said he was an old friend, that he went way, way back”</p><p>“Aye”</p><p>“Is he-” She hesitated “Is he like the Master?”</p><p>“No.” The Doctor passionately shook her head. “Absolutely not. The Master and I- it’s complicated.” </p><p>“He said you were friends.”</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“Are?!” Yaz said “But Doctor, he nearly killed us”</p><p>“I said it was complicated.” She walked back over to Yaz. “But you have nothing to fear from Jack. Well, he’s quite a flirt so maybe you do have a bit. But not much.”</p><p>Yaz giggled. She sounded young. “Really? He were quite fit.”</p><p>“Don’t. Just, don’t.” The Doctor warned. “When he travelled with me he flirted with everyone he could get his hands on. Or everything”</p><p>“So he travelled w’ya?” Yaz jumped on the small detail.</p><p>“Yeah he did. Only a few months mind,”</p><p>“So he was one of us?”</p><p>“In a way.”</p><p>“Mm” Yaz hummed, looking away. “Why do they go?”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“The people before us. ‘Cause there were people before us, I know. So why do they leave?”</p><p>“Oh you know.” The Doctor looked off into the distance. “People just, change. Grow apart. Some people just get tired of the travelling life”</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine giving up this.” Yaz wondered, smiling at the Doctor. “All of space and time. I never knew there was so much.”</p><p>“Well” The Doctor said, she stood up, this time pulling Yaz up with her hand. “Want to see some more?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Florana is a real place that the Doctor, River Song, Rory, Amy, Clara and some old who characters all visited in various comics and Big Finish audios. The more you know! Please comment if you enjoyed this, I love hearing from people OwO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>